The Fire That Brought Them Together
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Gary is taking a walk along Route 101 when he sees a crying Leaf in distress. And is that a dying Charmander in her arms? They better stop arguing in time, or little Charmander is doomed! Oldrivalshipping if you squint.


The Fire That Brought Them Together**  
**Sacred Silver Goddess

I was inspired by a picture. It didn't have Charmander in it but I thought it would be cute anyway.

I don't own Pokemon. Deal.

* * *

Leaf

I wasn't thinking at all when I saw it. It was raining and I ran under a large tree for shelter. I was exhausted because I had been running from a herd of Tauros that I accidentally came upon and I had been running non-stop since this morning and it was nearly noon now.**  
**

Yeah, I was tired.**  
**

But something stuck out from all the green vegetation I was so used to seeing on the roads. The orange skin and tiny flame on its tail was a definite give-away.**  
**

It was smaller than most of the Charmander's I've seen. I've gotten the opportunity to see Gary's so I know from experience how big they are. But why was it shivering so much?**  
**

I gasped quietly.**  
**

It's flame! It was so small!**  
**

I learned from my Pokedex that if a Charmander's flame extinguishes, it dies. I couldn't let the poor thing die! It would go against everything Professor Oak has taught me.**  
**

I quietly approached it, but that was quickly ruined by me snapping a twig under my shoe.**  
**

Great job Leaf. You'll make a great spy one day. Not.**  
**

It was too weak to attack so it settled for glaring at me, hoping I would be intimidated by its stare.**  
**

I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. "Don't worry Charmander." I whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you."**  
**

**"**Char char?" It tilted its head, letting me understand it wanted to know if I was telling the truth.**  
**

I nodded. "I don't want to catch you little guy. I just want to help. I promise."**  
**

The little guy (or girl, I don't know) studied me for a while before nodding and waddling towards me. It certainly gave me a better opportunity to examine it.**  
**

For such a little fella, it had a lot of battle scars. I could see some were raw and bloody while a lot of others were ancient. Most likely from a few days after it hatched. The thought saddened me. This poor creature had probably been fighting its whole life.**  
**

I hadn't even noticed, but I began to cry.**  
**

The Charmander looked up at me, shocked that I was crying.**  
**

**"**I'm sorry." I hitched. "Its just that the thought of you getting hurt...so shortly after you came out of your egg." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. But tears kept escaping and dripping all over the poor Pokemon.**  
**

Charmander used its tiny paw to try and wipe away the tears that kept on falling, but it was still very weak and couldn't reach that far.**  
**

I smiled. "I'm sorry."**  
**

**"**Charmander! Char charmander." It shook its head really quickly.**  
**

I sighed and hugged the small Pokemon, keeping the burning tail away from my skin but out of the rain. It buried itself into my jacket and I opened it up for the lizard Pokemon to crawl into. But it was still weak and the flame was getting smaller by the minute.**  
**

I brought my hands to my chest. "Arceus," I prayed. "I may not see you, but if you're watching please send me a miracle. I'll do anything I need to keep this Pokemon safe. I promise. Please send some help. And fast."

* * *

Gary

Aw man! What rotten luck! I get kicked out of the Pokemon Center because of the crowd of people and it's still raining!

Next thing you know, I'll run into Leafy.**  
**

I snorted. Yeah right. Leaf tried to stay far away from me after I injured her newly-caught Seel a few months ago. I admit, I _**had **_been a little ruthless. But was that still an excuse to avoid me like the plague?

I sighed again.**  
**

She had always had a talent for bonding with a Pokemon faster than most people. She could charm a Gyrados and leave it cuddly as a Jigglypuff. If I'm going to be honest, I've always envied that talent of hers. Its made her extremely close to my grandpa, and since we were the only two children our age in Pallet Town where we grew up, we were forced to spend time together.**  
**

But I was always jealous of her.**  
**

She always had a way with everybody. Children, elderly, adults, Pokemon. Just a few hours together and you will instantly fall for her charms.**  
**

And it annoyed the crap out of me.**  
**

I was the kid in her shadow. The one who was always compared to wonderful marvelous Leaf. And I hated her for it. That's why I acted like a jerk most of the time I was around her. I was always trying to one-up her, just so I could show people I was there.**  
**

And I had! I had beaten the Champion!**  
**

For an hour.**  
**

And then Leaf came and beat me.**  
**

I've been claiming that I was so much better than her, only to never win against her once. Ever.**  
**

So much for that claim.**  
**

So these past few months, I've been training my hardest, trying to reclaim my old title.**  
**

I sighed again and glanced at the pouring rain. I had to find shelter somewhere for the night and travel to Saffron City to visit Sabrina in the morning. She was having a little Pokemon trouble and she couldn't get in touch with Leaf for some reason.

As I walked further down the road, I could suddenly see a small flame in the distance.

**"**Maybe somebody could tell me where to find an inn!" I thought gleefully. Just the thought made me walk a little faster.**  
**

My mouth dropped at what I saw.**  
**

Leaf had a small Charmander in her jacket. And she was crying.**  
**

Like, sobbing crying. Did I mention I've never seen her cry?**  
**

Seriously, in all the time I've known her I've never seen her shed tears once. Even when she broke her leg falling out of a tree when we were kids, she hasn't cried in front of me once.**  
**

So why now?**  
**

I took a look at the Charmander's tail.**  
**

Oh.**  
**

And suddenly, she looked up.

* * *

Leaf

Oh great, just what I needed. An ego-maniac with a head the size of the Eiffel Tower.**  
**

Just my luck.**  
**

He was just standing there in shock. I suddenly realized I was still crying and tried to wipe my tears as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately, he still saw.**  
**

**"**Leaf? What's wrong?"**  
**

I bit my lip. "This Charmander." I said quietly. "I have no way to get it to the Pokemon Center. If I bring it out into the rain in its condition...I might not make it in time."**  
**

He rolled his eyes and shoved his umbrella in my face. "Then take mine."**  
**

I shook my head. "Its not that simple. Someone needs to hold Charmander while someone else shields it from the rain. Who am I going to find in this horrible weather?"

He pointed to himself as if it were obvious. Which, I suppose it was.**  
**

I sighed and stood up. "Shield me at all times, do not fall into a step behind me and whatever you do: Don't. Look. Back."**  
**

He nodded, but I could tell he was just humoring me. The tiny twitch on his mouth gave everything away. I rolled my eyes anyway.**  
**

**"**If you can't take this seriously..." I warningly trailed off.**  
**

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me when to start."**  
**

I nodded and stood up, letting him cover Charmander's tail for a minute before taking off into the rain.

* * *

Gary

It took all my will and then some, just to keep up with her. I knew she wasn't weak. She was always running back before we went out on our journey. I had even seen her keep up with Pokemon! But she couldn't have slowed down for me?**  
**

**"**Wait up!" I shouted as I realized she was getting farther away.**  
**

She suddenly stopped and yelled, "Hurry up! We don't have much time!"**  
**

Does she think I didn't know? I guess panic really does bring insanity.**  
**

By the time we made it to the hospital, she was yelling for me to hurry up (for the millionth time I might add) and Charmander looked downright awful.**  
**

**"**Oh goodness!" Nurse Joy exclaimed when she saw us. "What happened?"**  
**

**"**Charmander." Leaf huffed as she held out Charmander to Nurse Joy. I didn't say anything, but collapsed onto the floor trying to catch my breath. It was not easy trying to keep up with Leaf. "Needs help." She continued in loud pants. "Dying. Can you-"**  
**

**"**Just hold on a minute dear." Nurse Joy interrupted her. "You need to sit down. You don't look so good."**  
**

Leaf smiled weakly as she collapsed.**  
**

**"**LEAF!"

* * *

Leaf

I groaned as light started to invade my sight. My body was sore, especially my legs. I felt like I had run six marathons in one day.**  
**I nearly jumped out of my bed when I finally remembered what happened. Before I could climb out of bed, two hands pushed me back down on the bed.**  
**

**"**Easy there. You're in no hurry."**  
**

I rolled my eyes, knowing he would push the issue until I was tucked in bed. "How is Charmander?"**  
**

Gary smiled. "Nurse Joy said if he had been out in the rain any longer it would have been dead. Ever since you fainted it's been worried sick. Now it's been up for hours looking for you. She had to give it a sedative in its food to calm it down before it burned the whole center."**  
**

I grinned. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your help."**  
**

He smiled back. "Whatever you say Leafy."**  
**

Both our eyes widened as he covered his mouth.**  
**

Leafy.**  
**

He hadn't used that name since we were kids.**  
**

I hated the nick-name. He loved it. Therefore, he antagonized me with it all the time. I haven't heard him say it in years.**  
**

**"**Leafy?"**  
**

I snapped out of my train of thought. "What?"**  
**

**"**Why did we grow apart?"**  
**

I had no answer for that. He was always boasting about how he would be the Champion. I would pretend to listen and secretly dreamed on my own. I had always hoped to get away from my small town. Go to places, meet people. The usual small-town girl dream.**  
**

But the reason I wanted so badly to get away, was so I didn't have to come back.**  
**

I couldn't stand any adults in Pallet Town. They always told me they wished their children were like me.**  
**

I was little miss perfect.**  
**

I was the good one.**  
**

The mature girl who never complained, who always ate her vegetables and answered to her parents call.**  
**

I hated it.**  
**

And when they looked down on Gary, it made me feel horrible. So I took his insults in stride, knowing it was jealousy. I felt guilty all the time around him. When we started on our journey, I tried to avoid him as much as possible so he could get some time in the spotlight. He was always one step ahead of me, but while he was out battling and traveling I strengthened my Pokemon. It's why I always won.

I know he hated me for it. I was absolutely sure.**  
**

So why was he calling me Leafy like nothing had ever changed between us?**  
**

I started to get up. "I'm going to visit Charmander."**  
**

He rolled his eyes. "You are not going anywhere." He suddenly paled and his expression was serious. I had never seen him so serious. "Do you know why you fainted?"**  
**

**"**I was exhausted. Why else would I faint?"**  
**

**"**Your heart was beating too fast. When Nurse Joy brought you to the emergency room, she said they had to slow your heartbeat before it burst."

My mouth was suddenly dry as sandpaper. Had I really...almost died?**  
**

As if reading my thoughts (which I seriously hope not) he nodded. "Yep. Apparently you did something before you met Charmander that had your heart beating super fast. You weren't settled down long enough before you started running again."**  
**

**"**Oh God." I whispered. "I-I-"**  
**

**"**Lie down." I did as he said and let his words sink in.

* * *

Gary

She was pale and probably freaking out. You'd think I'd have just told her her favorite cat died.**  
**

Okay...that was harsh, even for me. Heck, I'd probably be bawling my eyes out. (Tell Leaf and you die. I have a Charizard with excellent aim.)**  
**

After a few minute of silence she sighed and propped herself up on her elbows. "Take me to it."**  
**

**"**Huh?"**  
**

She rolled her eyes and threw her legs over the side of the bed opposite to me. Was she nuts? I'd just given her the bad news she almost died not even a minute ago and suddenly she has the urge to get up?**  
**

She reached for the crutches that lay beside her bed. Before she could take the both of them, I managed to snatch one from her grasp.**  
**

**"**Hey!"**  
**

**"**Where are you going?"**  
**

**"**Who made you my warren?" Ouch. Good one.**  
**

**"**Me. Now where are you going?"**  
**

**"**Why does it matter to you?"**  
**

...That was a very good question.**  
**

**"**B-Because I'll get blamed if you get hurt again!"**  
**

**"**I know that's not true. Just give the crutch or I'll be forced to either bring out my Pokemon and beat you again, or hop along on one crutch and most likely fall over and get a new injury. _**Then **_you can blame yourself."

I scowled. "Way to make it my fault."**  
**

She grinned. "It's what I do best. Now hand it over."**  
**

**"**At least let me walk you there."**  
**

She shrugged. "If I have to."**  
**

I reluctantly handed her the other crutch and followed her out the to say, Charmander was happy Leaf was alright.**  
**

The moment we entered the room we were knocked back by an orange blob.**  
**

**"**Char!"**  
**

Leaf giggled and patted Charmander's head. "Hello Charmander. Are you feeling better?"**  
**

It nodded. "Char! Charmander." And proceeded to lick her.**  
**

She giggled again and I somehow found myself blushing at the sound.**  
**

We eventually sat down on the bed in the corner of the room.**  
**

**"**How do you feel?" Leaf asked. Charmander responded by showing us its flame, which was actually bigger than a normal flame. For such a tiny Charmander, it had a lot of firepower.**  
**

Leaf's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Wow. That's incredible!"**  
**

We stayed with the Pokemon for a few minutes before Nurse Joy came in.**  
**

Immediately Leaf greeted the pink haired nurse. "How is Charmander?"**  
**

She smiled. "You are definitely one kind girl. Any more time in the rain and this Charmander wouldn't be here anymore. Charmander, I hope you thanked the kind trainer."**  
**

The orange Pokemon nodded its head. "Char!" And then it cuddled Leaf's , I found myself envious of it being low enough to look up her-**  
**

BAD THOUGHTS GARY! BAD DOG!**  
**

Nurse Joy smiled and turned to Leaf. "We just need one more check-up and then Charmander can go."**  
**

Leaf nodded and bowed politely. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy." She looked to Charmander. "Hey Charmander? How would you like to come with me? You wouldn't have to fight when you didn't want to. In fact, you don't have to battle at all!"**  
**

The Pokemon looked elated. "Char Char!" It cheered and once again attached itself to Leaf's leg. **  
**

She smiled and picked Charmander up. "Great! I've never had a Charmander before. I hope we can be great friends."**  
**

Charmander nodded. "Char. Charmander!"

* * *

Leaf

Hours later, after I had signed Charmander out and assured Nurse Joy I wouldn't be running for a while, we were all walking out of the Pokemon Center. A new Pokeball was strapped to my waist. I hummed contentedly and patted it. I couldn't wait to get out on the road. **  
**

I hadn't noticed Gary had followed me until he caught my attention. "Hey Leaf?" I turned to him and gasped. Was the great Gary Oak blushing? Nah, couldn't be. Gary Oak didn't blush.**  
**

At the sound of my gasp, he blushed harder. "I...I was t-thinking a bit-"**  
**

**"**Did it hurt?" I gleefully interrupted him.**  
**

His blush disappeared (awww!) and he glared at me. "I'm trying to be serious!"**  
**

I giggled. "Then keep going. I've never heard you stutter before. Its quite amusing."**  
**

He breathed in deeply, ignoring my last two statements. "I...I was thinking that m-maybe I c-could come along with y-you on y-your journey."**  
**

I raised a brow at this. "And why would you want to come along? I was thinking I should travel to another region, like Hoenn or Johto next. Are you sure you're up for it?"**  
**

He hastily nodded.

"Really?"**  
**

He nodded quickly again.

I grinned. "Then yes, you can come along. I'm going to need a friend when I get there. And who else is going to be my rival?"**  
**

He grinned. "Well prepare to have your butt whooped by yours truly."**  
**

I rolled my eyes and started to run. "Didn't I beat you last time?" I called over my shoulder.**  
**

He started to run after me. "That was a fluke and we both know it! And you shouldn't be running!"**  
**

I just laughed and ran harder.**  
**

It wasn't the real relationship I wanted with Gary. Partners, boyfriend and girlfriend, or even lovers. But friends?**  
**

Not for long if I could help it.**  
**

And from the blush on his face earlier, his thoughts were on the same track as mine.

* * *

Wow...talk about incredibly cheesy. You know the deal people! Review, and more shall come!


End file.
